Moon Baby
by Kagamichin
Summary: O luar iluminava-o mal e mal, dando a ele um ar enigmático e ele só estava esperando sua cobiça aparecer naquele quarto... -Gazette ; ReitaxUruha-


**N/A: **Eles não me pertencem u.ú/  
Agradecimento especial a Empty Spaces que me ajudou com a tradução da música!  
A música é Moon Baby, do Godsmack. Umas partes da música nao tem nada haver com a fic, mas foi ela que deu inspiração ^^'

E... Eu quis fazer suspense no início sobre o casal, maaaas como eu já o disse...  
Enjoy!

**

* * *

Moon Baby**

Lets take a blast to the moon baby  
_Vamos assoprar para a lua baby_

I sit around wishing you well

_Sento-me desejando-lhe bem em volta_

Lá estava ele, imponente, sério, os olhos escuros fixos na porta do quarto, sentado num canto escuro, perto de uma janela, onde a luz do luar iluminava-o mal e mal, dando-o um ar enigmático, só esperando sua cobiça aparecer naquele quarto.

How I'm craving you, yeah

_Como eu estou desejando você, sim_

Everytime I'm near you

_Cada vez que estou perto de você_

I always wanna swallow you down

_Eu sempre eu quero te engolir_

Estava mais calmo que o de costume. Poderia ter abordado aquele que queria para si em todas as ocasiões do dia, mas preferiu esperar para a noite, e agir normalmente durante os ensaios e fotos.

Ficou sentado por mais alguns minutos e logo a porta se abriu, iluminando uma faixa do quarto, e então aquele ser lindo, alto, esbelto, os cabelos loiros bagunçados, nu do torço pra cima e com a calça jeans escura, justa, aberta, quase caindo da cintura delgada.

I'll be right here if ya need me.

_Vou estar aqui mesmo, se você precisar de mim._

In my life, I'll need you here

_Na minha vida, eu preciso de você aqui_

Don't ask why I'll never disapear

_Não pergunte por que eu nunca desaparecerei_

"Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?"

_"Porque é que todos os dias eu sinto a dor?"_

Ia ligar o interruptor, porém, foi impedido por mãos que circundaram sua cintura, puxaram-no contra um corpo e a porta foi fechada num estrondo.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, tentou soltar-se, mas paralisou quando escutou a voz sensual, rouca e tão conhecida falar em seu ouvido.

— Sou eu Kou...

— C-Como...

— Não diga nada... – sussurrou o outro. Este desceu sua boca para o pescoço alvo, fazendo uma trilha de beijos por toda a cútis descoberta e voltando pelo mesmo caminho até chegar à boca convidativa e bem desenhada do loiro, dando vários selinhos, para em seguida tomá-la num beijo necessitado.

Let's take a trip to the stars far away

_Vamos fazer uma viagem para as estrelas distantes_

Where were you when I was down

_Onde você estava quando eu estava para baixo_

Starring into the dead

_Protagonistas para os mortos_

My pain is caused by my pleasure

_A minha dor é causada pelo meu prazer_

Uruha ao sentir os beijos sendo distribuídos pelo seu pescoço enlaçou o pescoço do outro, entregando-se às carícias, inclinou o pescoço para o lado, dando mais espaço para que fosse explorada a região. Estava entorpecido com o perfume que o outro exalava que só notou que sua boca era invadida pela aquela língua atrevida, quando se sentiu sendo jogado contra a porta e o corpo do outro o prensando. Uruha começou a puxar a camisa que o outro usava para cima, mas foi impedido de continuar.

And my soulmate lives in your body

_E a minha alma gêmea vive em seu corpo_

I can't get you out of my head

_Eu não posso te tirar da minha cabeça_

It never goes away

_Ela nunca vai longe_

— Não é isso que quero no momento Uru...

— Como é?! – falou indignado.

In my life I'll need you here

_Na minha vida eu vou precisar de você aqui_

Don't ask why I'll never disappear

_Não pergunte por que eu nunca desaparecerei_

In your eyes you can bid me fair well

_Nos seus olhos você pode compra-me bem justo_

But don't ever try to understand the situation

_Mas não se nunca tentar compreender a situação_

O outro sorriu de canto e mesmo com a pouca claridade o loiro pode ver um brilho diferente naqueles olhos.

— Você sempre quer isso, porque não agora? – ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo, então viu o outro se afastar, ir até a janela e abrir o restante da cortina, deixando que a luz da lua iluminasse quase todo o recinto e a figura do loiro de cabelos espetados e de faixa sobre o nariz, que olhava profundamente para Uruha.

— Isto é para você. – falou sério, controlado, mas com certa doçura na voz, e retirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha preta e estendeu para o loiro alto. Este fechou apressado a calça e foi caminhando incerto até o mais baixo, pegando a caixinha das mãos deste e abrindo-a.

Ficou estático, olhando da caixinha para Reita, de Reita para a caixinha.

— Reita... Isso significa...

— Sim, significa. – falou simplista, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Pegou a caixinha das mãos do outro e retirou dela a corrente delicada, com um pingente com a letra 'R' e colocou em volta do pescoço do maior. Afastou-se e ficou admirando Uruha.

Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?

_Porque é que todos os dias eu sinto a dor?_

It always comes when I least expcet it

_Ela sempre vem quando eu menos espero_

When I'm looking for love

_Quando estou procurando por amor_

— Lindo... – sussurrou. Viu que o loiro mais alto iria falar algo, então se apressou e mostrou uma corrente idêntica à que estava no pescoço de Uruha, porém com um pingente com a letra 'U', pendurada em seu próprio pescoço.

E com um sorriso bobo, Uruha abraçou o loiro fortemente, sendo correspondido no mesmo momento.

— Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida Reita!

— O meu também Uru, o meu também...

Always seems to be regretting it Always

_Parece estar sempre lamentando_

Why is it everyday that i feel the pain?

_Porque é que todos os dias eu sinto a dor?_


End file.
